


Princess Eugene

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dresses, Gaibhne Hijinks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Sooner or later, those who are paired up with the sparkly blacksmith fall victim to her fashion taste.
Kudos: 2





	Princess Eugene

“Eugeeeeeene! Come here!”

Sighing, Eugene took a deep breath and turned around, wondering what the Dragon he had been assigned to was going to do.

In her arms, Gaibhne held the most amazingly frilly pink dress, with the purest, happiest smile.

Immediately panicking, he could only scream as he was effortlessly picked up to try the outfit.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

* * *

He was gonna die.

That was it. Right here. Right now. He was gonna die of embarrassment and never come back.

He could only thank Ilia and Amaterasu and every other divinity he could think of that, when the Dragon finally let go, no one saw him. At the very least, no one  _ recognized  _ him. Sam found him before long, too, and helped him sneak his way through.

This was it. He was this close to his room. Just a little more, and…

“Eugene. What are you doing in these clothes?”

Immediately, he froze solid, as he immediately identified the voice. Turning back and looking at Hope, in his full Templar uniform, the boy desired oblivion, while Sam hovered behind him, letting out a small, pity-filled ‘kyu...’

In fact, he was pretty sure that his face let these wishes show, because his friend immediately followed with, “Are you ok?”

“Noooooooo…” He confessed, allowing himself to fall to the floor in despair, “Gaibhne put me in this dress before I could say anything against it. And now that you saw me, I just want the earth to eat me up.”

“But why? You look great in it.”

“E-e-e-e-e-eh?”

“Yeah! It looks pretty good on you!” Hope said, kneeling in order to maintain eye contact with his princess, flashing the blinding smile that only he knew how to do, “Besides, didn’t you say you wanted to try new stuff in the Halidom and what not? This counts! You now get to add this to your experiences and stuff!”

Barely holding himself together, he finally returned the gaze that was being given to him, and asked, with his starvation for compliments winning over his embarrassment, “... Do you really think so? I mean, that I look good and stuff.”

“I do!”

Taking a deep breath, he got up, with his friend following suit, “Can I request you not to tell this to anyone?

Blinking, the templar replied, “I… don’t really see why, but sure. I’ll only say this to anyone if you want me to do so!”

Breathing a sigh of relief, he let out, “Thank you, Hope. I’ll change my clothes now an-”

“Eugene? That is you?”

At that moment, a chill ran down through the quinbellian boy’s neck, shaking his entire body, before he slowly turned around, and found Catherine looking right at him.

He was done for.

“U-u-u-u-uh, CATHERINE! N-no! It’s not me! I-I’m… AOI! Shinobi just taught me a brand new Ninja Bride Disguise Illusion Technique! Still getting it under control! Nothing to see here!”

“I see. In that case, if you’re Aoi, you have no reason to refuse my invitation for tea. Especially when you’re wearing such an amazing dress.” She said, pinning him on the spot. “Hope! Join us too! You wouldn’t leave our princess without her dashing bodyguard, would you?”

“Oh man! I get to join your tea party? Sweet! Count me in!”

“No… p-please let me go.” Eugene weakly protested, although Sam rested on his head with no protests.

“Why should I? After all, you look as beautiful as you could be, my friend.” The mayor’s daughter stated.

“You really think so?”

“I already told you, buddy! You look great!” The priest confirmed.

“Can I get your answer, then? Are you joining our little meeting?”

“Yes. Y-yes… I am. But please, go easy on the teasing.”

“No promises! Now, let’s go!”

* * *

The tea, remarkably, was far sweeter than he expected.


End file.
